To Hunt a Malachai
by Iheart2manyfandoms
Summary: "What do you mean, the EMF won't work?""It's New Orleans, Dean. The entire city's haunted. Besides, we're not here for ghosts. We're here for demons." Ever wonder what would happen if the Winchesters ran across everyone's favorite demonic Cajun? Well look no further. Only canon pairings, but I don't like romance all that much. Rated T because, well, you know the characters.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So… this is my first ever fanfiction, and I have absolutely no idea how good or bad it is. I only got this account yesterday, so I don't have a Beta. Any mistakes are mine. Constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated. Please let me know what you think.**

 **As this is my first story, I have no definite writing schedule. What I have here in this first chapter was done in my free time at school, so I'll just update whenever i get around to typing it up.**

 **Anything recognizable belongs to whoever owns them- which is, unfortunately, not me. I know that I personally don't like long author's notes, so…**

 **Here goes nothing.**

* * *

"Nicholas Ambrosius Gautier, hurry up and get your but in here or you're gonna be late for school!"

"Coming Ma!" Nick hollered back at her as he pulled on his shoe. Sighing as he glanced back at Xev, in cat form, already sprawled across his bed, Nick dashed to the kitchen, where he found his mom waiting expectantly.

She smiled and teasingly said "Took you long enough" as she held his bag out towards him. Nick grabbed it and gave her a quick hug. Opening the front door, Nick heard her tell him "I have to work late today. Aimee's not going to be there."

Turning around and backing out the door, Nick responded "Okay. I'll see if I can come over after I'm done at Kyrian's place. See you later. Bye!" With that he rushed down to his car and hurried to school, praying that he wouldn't be late… again.

-School day passes-

Eight agonizing hours later, Nick walked out of school, hand in hand with Kody, and Caleb trailing close behind. As they neared Nick's Jag, Caleb said to him, in his usual grumpy manner, "You need to come over to my place so we can practice your swordsmanship. Sooner rather than later."

Rolling his eyes and giving Kody a quick kiss, Nick said "Yeah, yeah, I know. After I get done at Kyrian's I'm going over to Sanctuary. Y'all can meet me there." Nick paused, casting a sarcastic glance over at Caleb "That is, if it's okay with you, Mr. Sourpuss?"

Caleb rolled his eyes and stalked off, probably to find a place where he could flash home and have some, albeit temporary, peace and quiet. Kody draped her arms around Nick's neck and agreed "We'll be there." She gave him a peck on the cheek and released him.

As he got into his car, Nick winked and flashed a winning smile at Kody. He said in a thick Cajun drawl, "See ya later _cher_. Don't miss me too much." and drove off.

Once Nick arrived at Kyrian's mansion, he went to knock on the door, only for it to be opened by a smiling Rosa. Bringing his hand down and grinning back at her, Nick cheerfully exclaimed " _Hola,_ Rosa!" as he stepped inside and handed her his bag.

" _Hola, mijo_ " she responded, and raised an eyebrow inquisitively. "You seem to be in a good mood today."

"Well," Nick said as he headed towards the kitchen "I actually got to school on time today _and_ I didn't get detention for once. So yeah, I'm in a good mood… for now at least."

Once again smiling, Rosa followed Nick and called out to him "I made you _galletas_."

"Cookies? Thanks Rosa, you're the best!" Nick called back to her as he grabbed his list and a couple round lumps of chocolate-chip goodness.

As Nick read his list, Rosa informed him "Mr. Hunter should be up in about an hour or so, if you need him for anything."

Glancing up at her, he said "Okay. I'm gonna head upstairs and get started." With that, another smile at Rosa, and another cookie, he got to work.

* * *

 **AN: I know it's a bit short, but what do you think? Good? Bad? Terrible? Fantastic? Let me know. I have no idea. I know this is a crossover don't worry, Supernatural is coming in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Supernatural- as promised. I would like to thank all seven people who have read my story so far. I would especially like to thank the two guests who gave me my first ever reviews. Thank you so so much. I now know what they mean when they say 'reviews make me happy.' I was jumping and squealing and everything. Also, don't worry- I don't plan on giving up on this story any time soon.**

 **Disclaimer: It's in the first chapter I'm not putting it again.**

 **On with the show!**

* * *

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

"Ah come on Sammy; just sit back and enjoy the music!" Dean said, cranking up the stereo.

Scowling over at Dean and reaching to turn down the music, Sam said, exasperated "No, Dean. I'm trying to do research for our next job. Turn it down."

Dean slapped his hand away from the volume controls.

"No!" he snapped playfully. "No touchy."

Sam rolled his eyes and went back to his computer.

"Where exactly are we headed by the way?" Dean asked while drumming his hands on the steering wheel.

Sighing and face-palming, Sam carefully enunciated, "We are going to New Orleans, Dean. I've already told you this at least a half a dozen times. And how can you not know where we're going? You're the one driving!"

Dean made a face and waved a hand at him dismissively. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever."

After driving for a few minutes, Dean asked "So, Sammy, what exactly is it that we're gonna be hunting down on the bayou?"

Sam reached into the floorboard and grabbed a small stack of papers.

He shuffled through them until he found the one he was looking for, and said "Well, from what I've found so far, I believe we're going to be dealing with demons. Quite a few of them by the looks of things." Sam moved to the next page and continued, "But it's strange-"

"Sammy," Dean interrupted, "of course it's strange, it's New Orleans. The two things are practically synonymous."

Groaning in frustration at being interrupted, Sam said sarcastically "Wow, Dean. Synonymous. That's a big word for you. Good job."

Dean flipped him off and he continued "As I was saying, the demonic activity here is strange. It's not like what we usually deal with."

As they passed a sign that said ' **New Orleans- 100 miles'** , Dean asked "What exactly do you mean by 'not like what we usually deal with'?"

Sam started "Well, there are some of the usual signs, but there's also a lot of other weird things happening there."

Dean opened his mouth as if to say something.

Sam held up a hand to stop him before he could say anything. "Yes, Dean. Even taken into account that it's New Orleans. It's weird even for them."

Dean closed his mouth.

Once again, Sam continued "I believe whatever's here isn't like anything we've ever seen, heard of, or dealt with before. Hence the research."

Both brothers continued in silence for a moment.

In a somewhat dire tone of voice, Sam stated "I don't know what kind of demon or whatever else this thing or these things might be, but whatever it is or they are, they're powerful. Very powerful.

* * *

About an hour and a half later, what with Dean's driving, they were headed into New Orleans.

Dean burst out "Yay we're finally here. I'm starving."

"You always are Dean."

"Yeah, well whatever. I think I saw a place that looked good a bit of the ways back. Near Ursulines, I think. They looked like they have good pie." Dean empathetically explained to Sam.

He responded "Okay, fine we can go there. _After_ we find a motel."

-At Motel-

"So," Sam said, sitting on his bed, "From what Bobby said, we're supposed to be meeting some other hunters here in New Orleans."

"Really? Who?" Dean asked as he stood up from drawing a chalk devil's trap on the floor under the rug.

Standing and walking to the door, Sam told him "Well, the thing is, they're not exactly… well… human. He said they're immortal warriors who work for the goddess Artemis to help keep humans safe from the things that go bump in the night. While they do go after some of the same things we do, they mostly hunt daimons. The ones we'll be working with are named-" Sam checked a paper, "Kyrian Hunter, and possibly, uh… Acheron Parthenopaeus. I think I said that right."

Dean got a slightly confused look on his face and asked "Ashy- Partha- _who_? Ah, whatever."

By this time they were pulling out of the motel's parking lot, and Dean said "Wait, wait, wait. First of all- _immortal_? And second, _what_ exactly are daimons?"

"Yes, Dean. Immortal. They're called Dark Hunters. And this also says they can't go out in the sunlight. So, naturally, they of course do all of their work at night and are practially nocturnal." Sam explained.

Dean opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to find his words.

"And daimons?" he finally ended up asking.

"From what I understand, they're basically soul-sucking vampires." Sam responded, seemingly nonchalant.

Dean shook his head and blinked a few times. "Okey- dokey." he said in a drawn out manner.

A few minutes later, Dean pointed out the windshield and said "There it is. That's the place I saw."

Sam glanced out his window.

"Hmm. Sanctuary. Okay let's go." he paused, "Now you just have to find a place to park…"

* * *

 **AN: And done with that chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. I have so many ideas on where I could go with this story, but I (mostly) have a general idea of what I'm doing. The boys are either going to meet in the next chapter or the one after, I haven't decided yet.**

 **Aaaannnyways- I'm so excited. Invision comes out TOMORROW! :D I've preordered it and have been cursed with the ability to speed-read, so I'll probably finish it on the first day I have it. Then I'll read it again.**

 **Until next chapter. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Let me start off by saying I know it's been over a week and I'm so so sorry. It feels like it has been so long since I posted the last chapter, but honestly I hadn't finished this one until yesterday. I have had a very,** _**very**_ **busy week. Not all of it was bad, but it was definitely a bit hectic.**

 **On another note, OMG INVISION IS SO F***ING AMAZING! *Ahem* Well... now that I got that out, I think I'm good. Due to my hectic week, I am still not finished with it. I will be done with it soon though. (I'm on chapter 15.) And, as much as I might want to, I will not put any spoilers for it in this story. Cause sometimes I really just want to rant about a good book, and nobody I know understands.**

 **Anyways, I would like to thank both Anonymous1684 and DarkKitsuneFluffy for following my story, as well as the guest who reviewed chapter 2. You wouldn't believe how happy it makes me when I see that people have read and like my story.**

 **This has gotten really long and I'm going to stop before I go on any longer. Reviews are loved, feedback would be appreciated, on with the show.**

* * *

It was mostly quiet in Kyrian's house, and Nick was in his office, tapping away at the computer.

Without Nick's knowledge, Kyrian silently entered the room and walked to behind His chair to look over his shoulder at the computer screen.

As Nick finished typing and sending an e-mail to Talon, Kyrian grinned evilly and said in his ear "Wow, no Solitaire. What a surprise."

Kyrian's smirk widened, showing of some of his fangs, as Nick rocketed three feet in the air, out of his chair, and whirled around to face him, cursing all the while.

"Holy shit dude!" Nick exclaimed, breathing hard. "Don't sneak up on me like that. You just about gave me a frikkin' heart attack!"

Nick collapsed back into his chair and exaggeratedly clasped a hand over his heart.

Still grinning, Kyrian rolled his eyes at Nick. "I've said it before and I'll say it again; you scare far too easily. It's a wonder you've lived this long. I swear, sometimes you're worse than a paranoid, hyperactive squirrel who drank a gallon of coffee. And Mountain Dew."

Nick blinked at him a few times with an expression that clearly said he was unamused. "Thanks boss. That was a very specific description. Just what my ego needed." Nick drawled sarcastically.

Kyrian popped him on the back of the head and said "Your ego's perfectly fine. In fact if it was any bigger we'd have to move it outside or run the risk of the house exploding."

When Kyrian turned his back to him to walk to Rosa's desk, Nick stuck his tongue out at him.

Without facing him, Kyrian said to him "You better put your tongue back in your mouth or you might find it missing."

Withdrawing his tongue, Nick gaped at Kyrian, who was leaning on Rosa's desk, and stammered "W-wha… But… How...?" He stopped and raised his hand. "Wait. Nope. Whatever. Nevermind. I don't want to know."

With a chuckle, Kyrian asked him "So, how's your work coming along?"

Nick spun his chair back around towards the computer and said "I am actually pretty much done. I just need you to verify a few things and that's it." Nick opened the tab on the computer and moved to the side so Kyrian could get to it. "Also," he continued as Kyrian approved the documents, "the man said that the set of knives that you ordered should be finished and here in the next two or three days."

"That's excellent." Kyrian told him, backing away from Nick's desk. "Well, since you're done, if you would please accompany me to the kitchen. There are a few things I need to tell you."

Standing and picking up his backpack, Nick said "Sure thing boss." and started to head towards the office door.

Nick went to grab his phone out of his pocket to check the time, only to find it not there. He spun around on his heel back towards his desk, causing Kyrian to quirk an eyebrow in confusion.

Nick grabbed his phone off the desk and held it up for him to see.

Kyrian nodded in understanding, held the door open and said "I think Rosa is making her gumbo again."

Nick's eyes lit up and he made to dash through the doorway.

As he went past, Kyrian grabbed the collar of his tacky- bright orange with palm trees and sunglasses- Hawaiian shirt, causing Nick to grasp at his throat and feign choking.

"Whoa there, Speed Racer!" Kyrian laughed good-naturedly. "Slow down. She's not even done with it yet, and it's not going anywhere."

"Yeah, I know." Nick said, heading towards the kitchen at a more sedate pace. "But I swear, I could live off the smell alone, it's so good."

"True enough." Kyrian conceded his point with another grin.

Now at the entrance of the kitchen, Nick walked in, took a long whiff of the air, and sighed in contentment. Sitting on one of the stools by the counter, he looked to Rosa and complimented "You, ma'am, have got to be the best cook in the world. It's not even finished yet and my mouth is already watering." His stomach growled to corroborate his statement.

Rosa smiled at him fondly and responded "Thank you _mijo._ It should be ready in about twenty minutes or so."

Nick grinned, shot her a thumbs up, and enthusiastically said "Can't wait!" as Kyrian moved to sit on the stool next to him.

Talking quietly, so as to not let Rosa overhear, Nick asked his boss "So, what is it you wanted to tell me about?"

Crossing his arms on the table and leaning forwards, Kyrian began to explain "There are a couple of hunters coming into town and I'm supposed to meet them tomorrow."

Nick stopped him and inquired, "Wait, so you mean there's gonna be even more Dark Hunters here in New Orleans?"

"Well, no." Kyrian continued "They're not Dark Hunters. They're human. Mortal. They crisscross the country hunting, as they like to call them, 'the things that go bump in the night. They go after all sorts of rotten supernatural beings- ghosts, vampires, werewolves, demons, you name it. Even some angels. The two that are coming here are brothers. I don't remember their first names off the top of my head, but I believe their last name is Winchester."

"Like the rifle?"

"Yes, Nick. Like the rifle." he said, and a moment later continued "Come to think of it, I believe they're getting into town sometime today, if they haven't already."

Nick nodded his head, processing the information, and said "Okay, I think I got all that. Winchester brothers, hunters, meeting them tomorrow… Great."

* * *

Just over half an hour later, Nick was leaving Kyrian's house to get into his Jag- to-go container of gumbo in hand. As he turned the key in the ignition to start the car, a strange feeling washed over him.

Being the Malachai, Nick knew that strange feelings were never a good sign. He froze for a moment and glanced around.

Not seeing or sensing anything out of the ordinary, Nick tried to shrug off the slightly unsettling feeling as he headed towards Sanctuary.

* * *

 **AN: Yep, they're definitely meeting next chapter. Hopefully I'll be able to finish it quicker than I did with this one. I have so many great (I think) ideas for this coming chapter as to their first meetings. One last thing, I don't know when it's gonna happen, but Sam and Dean are** _ **going to**_ **meet Bubba. It's gotta happen, I can already imagine it…**

 **Until next time! Toodaloo :)**


End file.
